


ain't no smilin faces here, we slammin' doors and dishes

by Masterofkarate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (also like minor homophobia b/c dennis is being a dickbag), (this is my first fic w/o charlie in it at all and i feel very weird about that), M/M, Mental Health Issues, after dennis comes home to philly, also they're def not together, dennis is a bastard man, hey i have literally no idea how to tag this, i guess like abuse tw, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofkarate/pseuds/Masterofkarate
Summary: I listened to Nicki Minaj's The Crying Game and got very emotional.fic in which dennis is very upset that things in the apartment got moved while he was gone and takes it out on mac and dennis is a dick and neither of them know how to deal with feelings and mac is very sad and i am very sad.





	ain't no smilin faces here, we slammin' doors and dishes

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is super erratic and all over the place and i don't really care about anything so i'm not that sorry.

“God damn it, Mac!” Dennis’ voice rang through the whole apartment. It was followed by the sounds of shuffling and things falling out of place.

“What is it?” Mac shouted, opening his bedroom door. What could Dennis be yelling at him about? Mac had barely just woken up, hadn’t even left his room yet.

Dennis charged from the kitchen with fire in his eyes and tupperware in his hands. When he spotted Mac, he threw a piece of the plastic set at the wall right beside Mac.

“Dude! What the fuck?” Mac responded, he wanted to shout but he couldn’t. He wasn’t afraid of Dennis, he knew he could physically beat Dennis up if he had to. It was just the possibility that he might have to that scared him.

“How many times have I had to explain to you how to stack the goddamn tupperware? This is ridiculous, how the hell do you live like this?”

“Calm down! What is your problem?”

“You’re my problem!” Dennis huffed before turning one-hundred eighty degrees, stomping back to the kitchen, leaving the thrown tupperware on the floor by Mac’s feet.

Mac sighed and picked up the tupperware, following Dennis with a slower pace. He stopped at the edge of kitchen, watching as Dennis began to slam open cupboards and cabinets. 

“What is this about?” Mac asked, softer voice. Maybe gentleness would calm Dennis down. He needed Dennis to calm down. Dennis had been ridiculously frustrated and angry with Mac for absolutely no reason, as if Mac was the one to abandon Dennis and then come back with no warning instead of the other way around.

“This is about you living in an absolutely goddamn irrational manner like a goddamn savage!” Dennis shouted. Without further explanation, Dennis threw a plate on the floor, letting it shatter by his own feet. He threw another. And then another.

Mac ran to Dennis and grabbed his hands, trying to stop him. Mac tried to restrain Dennis, but he couldn’t add enough of his strength into the restraint. It wasn’t a lack of physical strength for once, it was more a problem of emotional willpower. If there was anybody he didn’t want to hurt, it was Dennis. 

The two men pushed and swatted at each other. Dennis tried punching Mac, but Mac had  _ actually  _ become more graceful while Dennis was away. Mac dodged Dennis’ hits and shoved Dennis away successfully. They both spat insults at each other.  _ Fucking idiot. Raging asshole. Bastard. Dickhead.  _ Their words came out so quickly and so harshly and in a way that neither of them was entirely sure who had said what.

More pushing. And shoving. Dennis successfully scratched at Mac. Mac did not back down this time. This made no fucking sense to Mac. Dennis’ rage never made any fucking sense.

“Snap the fuck out of it!” Mac shouted, grabbing a hold of Dennis’ shoulders, trying to make eye contact, but Dennis was too busy evaluating the situation, trying to find any way to get the upper hand over Mac. For once, Dennis was not exactly cold and calculated. He was like an animal backed into a corner, trying to find any way possible to attack. 

“Dennis! Dennis, hey man, Den!” Mac was shouting now, shaking Dennis, fingers pressing harder into Dennis’ shoulders.

“Shut up!” Dennis finally shouted, eyes darting to meet Mac’s. And then Dennis’ eyes shut. He brought his hands to his head, as if trying to cover his ears, it was awkward with Mac’s hands on his shoulders. Dennis just wanted to crumple in on himself. He continued shouting, “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

Mac dropped his hands. When he did, Dennis dropped in stature, losing inches on his height until he sunk down to the floor, leaning against the kitchen cabinet, hands covering his ears, still shouting for the now-silent Mac to shut up.

Mac stood and watched for what felt like forever. His heart shattered into a million pieces. This was the worst he’d seen Dennis since Dennis moved back. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t remember what to do, didn’t know what would be okay since they’d become distant.

He settled on sitting down on the floor, next to Dennis, leaning against the cabinets as well. He hesitantly put a hand on Dennis’ shoulder, which made Dennis flinch away, but the shouts became quieter. Suddenly, Dennis was only whispering to himself.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Mac said quietly, repeating himself until Dennis’ hands dropped from the side of his head. Mac continued, “Hey, it’s just me. Nobody’s yelling, nobody’s mad, we’re good, dude.”

Dennis kept his eyes closed, pulled his knees to his chest. He shifted away from Mac.

“What’s going on?” Mac asked as he shifted away slightly as well so he could look directly at Dennis.

“Everything’s different,” Dennis spat out, opening his eyes and glaring at Mac. His annunciation was clear and angry, but his voice was hoarse.

“What’re you talking about?” Mac asked, as if he didn’t know everything was different, as if that hasn’t been killing him too.

“The fucking tupperware! The plates! That’s what I’m talking about!” Dennis answered with gusto, as if he’d gotten a second wind. A second wind that Mac was not quite ready to handle.

“We can’t do this if you’re just going to yell at me,” Mac said, letting his head fall in defeat. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Dennis continued to yell. “Prance around this house like it’s okay that you moved all of my shit? That things have always been the same since we got this place, and I leave for a fucking year and now everything’s different and it’s never going to be the same again? You didn’t even fucking care that I left, and you’re my best friend?”

“I didn’t care you left?” Mac asked, lifting his head back up with wide eyes. He wasn’t quite defeated yet, not after such slander. “I didn’t care that you left? You left me a fake number! You didn’t call or write or reach out once, not to any of us! You were gone, gone for good! What was I supposed to do? Sit around, not moving, until you came back?”

“I don’t know,” Dennis answered, shaking his head as he looked down at his lap. “You should have tried harder.”

“You’re absolutely delusional, you know that, right? I care so much and all you ever do is push me away. Dennis, man, I love you and-”

“Can we not get all gay and shit right now?”

“That’s what I mean, Dennis! I’m trying to tell you that you’re my best friend, how much I love you, and you talk shit on me being gay? How am I the one who doesn’t care?”

“This is ridiculous, Mac.” Dennis stood up suddenly. Any hint of sadness was gone, replaced with pure rage again. He stood towering over Mac, looking down at him in disgust. “I open up to you and you call me delusional, yell at me for having feelings and then mock me when I chose not to portray these feelings!” 

“Dennis? What are you even saying?” Mac asked, staying seated on the floor, looking up at Dennis. Mac was completely at a loss. How could you follow these thoughts? The erratic pattern of Dennis’ moods? What was true, what wasn’t?

“I’m done, I’m absolutely done!” Dennis answered before turning away and storming off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Mac sat there for a while. He didn’t know how long, but it was definitely a long time. When he finally got up, he evaluated the mess around him. Glass was shattered. Things were out of place. And Dennis’ leftovers were still not put away. 

Mac slowly cleaned everything up. Swept up the glass, cleaned the tossed dishware that had survived the storm. He then took the time to slowly move things back into their original cabinets to the best of his memory. He moved robotically. Sadness came over him in waves, but he ignored it until he was done cleaning up Dennis’ mess. 

By the time he got to his bedroom, he was drained. Completely and utterly drained. He was so tired he couldn’t even cry before he fell asleep. 


End file.
